This invention relates to medical treatment glasses. More particularly, the invention is directed to glasses for treating false nearsightedness with electric stimulation.
A conventional stimulation therapy for false nearsightedness exists whereby electric conductors or electrodes such as small pieces of metal foil or small spherical metal units are attached, by adhesives, to prescribed effective locations on the body for stimulation therapy. Then, low-frequency electric current is carried from an oscillator to those locations through the small electric conductors, thereby giving an electric stimulation to those locations.
The conventional stimulation therapy is disadvantageous in that a search for the effective locations for the therapy is required and the conductors must be attached to each of the locations every time the therapy is applied.